The Accident
by Arya Svit-Kon
Summary: Peeta is a football player about to go into the NFL Katniss finds out a secret that her boyfriend didn't want her to know how will Peeta help her with the aftermath of the secret READ AND FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is my first story ever um hope you enjoy it I know I had a lot of fun writing it there is more to come and I'm always happy to get reviews good or bad and I'd like to give a shout out to my beta without you I don't think this story would be here thank you and without further interruptions here it is The Accident.

* * *

Peeta's POV

"Come on Peet you can throw farther than that!" said Finnick my best friend since college. We both went to Ohio State University, we spent all 4 years together because we were both on the football team.

Finnick is a cocky flirtatious outgoing guy but he has a girl called Annie. She is a shy soul and can only see the good in people, I always wonder how they could possibly stay together if they are complete opposites, but I guess that's how it works, they even each other out.

As for me there's not much to tell, I'm 22 years old the son of a baker and an abusive mother who beat me every time I messed something up ,but she stopped when she found out that I was getting a scholarship from football. I guess she wanted a part in my fame and fortune but there was no love, no actual love for me from my mother. She was just for the money I was bound to receive from my games. My father one the other hand supported me on whatever I decided to do and never hit me and always loved me regardless of what I did.

Football wasn't my first choice, at first I wanted to major in art because when I was in the bakery I always did the cakes and I loved doing the intricate designs on the cakes. I've also always had a thing for drawing, since I was little it just improved over the years. My older brothers Rye and Barley would tease me because of it and my mother would yell at me whenever I did it saying to do something better with my life, my father was the only one who supported my drawings. Regardless of what I wanted to do, I wanted to make my mother for once in my life actually look forward to seeing me so I joined football and soon had a real knack for it because of my years working in the bakery. I had the build for it so they decided to put me in defense and it's worked for me since. Later in life I got what I wanted, my mother's love but it felt fake as if she was doing it only for the cameras.

Right now Finn and I are practicing for the NFL game coming up on Sunday so he decided to wake me up at the crack of dawn to go to the local park and practice.

"I'm tired Finn, some asshole decided to wake me up at 6 in the fucking morning on a Thursday so my arm isn't really up to throwing far right now" I say.

"Well the farther you throw the faster we can be done and you can go sleep deal?" Finn says.

"Alright deal" I say and with that and with that I start to really work. I started throwing farther and Finn is mocking me so that I can give more with each throw.

"What the fuck man Annie can throw better! Your throws are shit compared to anyone else's" says the all inspiring Finnick Odair, he keeps teasing until I'm about ready to kill him. I'm so lost in what I'm doing that the last throw that I do goes into the forest part of the park and when I come out of my trance I notice that I'm sweating a bucket load.

Finn is looking at me with a smirk on his face and he says "Finally got to you and you threw farther than when you usually get upset well good luck finding the ball" and with that he walks away leaving me alone to look for the ball in the forest.

"Goddamn finally" I say to myself after I find the ball by a tree deep in the woods. As I'm about to turn to go find Finn, I see a girl about my age sitting on a log in the middle of the woods I don't want to disturb her but I hear a quiet whimper and wonder if she's ok.

As I walk closer I can see a bike to the side of the log, so she biked here to cry? That doesn't seem right she has a long braid going down her the length of her back and her hair is a chocolate brown color. She doesn't seem to notice me until I'm right behind her and she stands off her log to see who it is. She wore a dark green shirt and black pants with brown boots her jacket that she wore was loose around her body that was muscular yet feminine her face was an olive tone, her lips were full, and her face was beautiful like an angel and I'm sure if she were to speak that I'd be forever taken by her. Her eyes were like the moon big and beautiful with the clearest of silver that I have ever seen, hard yet knowing of everything that's happening around her. And if you really looked into them you could see the fear, sadness and unshed tears within. I tell myself to say something to her so I don't seem like a creeper.

The next words that leave my mouth escape me on instinct whenever I see someone hurt I say to her "Are you ok?"

* * *

If you want to find out what happens next please favorite or follow and review thanks for reading my story but there's more to come stick around for more and next is katniss's pov I'll update if I get at least 10 reviews bye bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers/followers/and reviewers thank you for your support and sorry for not updating in so long I'll try to update more often so keep an eye out for the accident and another shout out to my beta without her this would not be up ok well enjoy the story

* * *

_Katniss's Pov_

_Flashback_

_I was on my way to the park where Prim, Rue, and I said we'd meet so that we could spend the day together .They've been busy with college and I've been busy with work so we planned a day just for us. It was a beautiful the sky was clear of clouds and the sun was shining, the spring weather was just perfect for a day out. I made it to our meet up spot I checked my watch it was 2:50 PM I was only 10 minutes early so I could enjoy what was going on around me at the park._

_'I wonder what Gales doing now, he seemed happy that I was going out to see Prim and Rue and practically pushed me out the door when I told him about my plans today and that I'd be gone until 6'_

_My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my phone getting a call. By the ringtone, which was Eternal by Evanescence, I knew it was Prim calling._

_'I wonder why she's calling me maybe she's lost' I thought as I answered my phone._

_'Hey Prim what's wrong?' I asked concerned._

_'Hey Kat' said Prim though she sounded stuffy for some reason._

_'I won't be able to make it today I got a fever and I don't really feel all that good to go walking around today' Prim said. _

_'Oh well that's fine we'll just do it another day. Is someone taking care of you? If not I'll be there in 20 minutes to take care of you' I said._

_'Oh that won't be necessary Rue is already doing a fine job on her own' Prim said._

_Just as she said that I heard someone yell 'Hey Kat' and knew that it was Rue._

_'Hey Rue how's it going?' I asked._

_'Fine, don't worry 'bout your sister she's in good hands. What good is going to a medical college if you have no one to test your skills on right?' Rue joked._

_'Hey I'm not your test monkey! I'm your roommate who's very sick at the moment' Prim said._

_I laughed on my end of the phone thinking how these two were going to make it through the night._

_After making sure that Prim and Rue would be fine by themselves, I decided to head back with Gale it was now 3:15. That's how long we've been talking, the walk was nice the flowers were everywhere and it was calming._

_I'm rounding the corner to reach the apartment building that Gale and I live in. Outside was car that I didn't recognize._

_'I wonder who Gale has over maybe it's one of his siblings or one of his friends from the law firm? 'I thought._

_I just made to my flat when I heard voices from the inside one was defiantly Gale, but the other was female and sounded somewhat familiar_

_Even though it's not in my nature, I listened through the door to see if I could find out what's going on._

_'Are you sure she won't come back soon?' the female asked_

_'Yeah she said that she was going out with her sister and wouldn't be back until 6 so we have 3 hours to ourselves' Gale said happily._

_'No' I thought, 'He wouldn't do that to me, he wouldn't cheat' I tried to convince myself_

_But my thoughts were interrupted when I heard moaning coming from the apartment._

_I couldn't move, couldn't believe it was more like it_

_'How could he do this while knowing I would be back soon?' I was disgusted by him now that I know. How did I miss it? How long has this been going on? Were there signs that I missed that were right in front of me?_

_Then I thought about it the late nights at the law firm and the constant absences from the apartment and then this morning popped into my head; he practically shoved me out the door. I thought it was so I could have some time with my sister and he just wanted to show that he cared but now I know that he had different intentions_

_'Why?' was my only thought as I turned to leave. Unfortunately I didn't see the pile of boxes behind me and bumped into them. It didn't register in my mind until I heard a door open and low and behold, Gale himself stood there with a shocked expression on his face, I had to remain calm. I breathed slowly in and out_

_"Hello Gale, what's with the face? Didn't think I'd find out?" I said in a monotone voice_

_"Kat I-"He tried to explain_

_ I raised my hand and said "Save it I'll be back soon to collect my things" my voice was void of emotion and Gale looked scared, picking up nothing behind my words and thinking what I might do to him but that was just it. I wanted nothing more to do with him and whoever was in his apartment and just when I thought the last part a voice was heard and a head exposed from behind the door._

_"Gale what's taking so long? Hurry up or we won't be able to have any fun before she gets back" said the girl I know figured out to be Glimmer, Gale's assistant at the law firm_

_'Oh how could I have been so naïve?' I thought_

_I look at Gale then back at his assistant and I turned to leave I stopped and said over my shoulder "Don't worry she won't come back so you can use all the time you need" I walked away leaving them outside the apartment. I went straight to my bike which I kept downstairs for rides to the park that's nearby._

_'Thank god I didn't bring a purse or this would've been more difficult' I thought as my vision started to get blurry from tears but I made sure they didn't fall, I blinked them back and went down a random bike path. It all happened in a blur; I rode off the trail so I wouldn't cross paths with anybody I knew that much but I just ended up here with my bike thrown aside and me staring at the now darkening sky awaiting for night to come and the stars to come out. It's probably dangerous to stay in the woods at night but I feel more at peace here. When he was still alive, my father, used to take me to the woods at home and I learned everything from him: the cans and can not's in the woods so I'm pretty safe on my own. Who knows how long I spent looking at the stars? At one point I drifted off and fell asleep. And here I am now just woken up at 6 in the morning by the sun._

End of flash back

'How am I gonna do this?' I thought 'I have to go back and face 'him' today' 'Wait first I have to find a place to stay for a couple days maybe Jo 'll let me hang for a bit or maybe Madge hmm' (while Kat is thinking 'bout that a football just landed not too far from where she's sitting) 'Screw it I'm going with Jo' with her mind made up she watched the sun rise. 'God in a couple minutes I'll have to face 'him' why did he have to do that of all things? He cheated on me for some blond bimbo and after he 'promised' me that he'll never leave! He up and does this shit after everything that we've been through; our fathers' death, having to support our siblings and mothers he just leaves? Shows how much he cares!' 'Oh great my visions getting blurry, stupid emotions' I tried to blink them back but they kept coming back. I didn't hear anyone coming because of my mental debate with myself, but when felt someone standing behind me, I jumped off the log ready to defend myself if need be. But when I turn to see the intruder I'm met with innocent crystal blue eyes and dirty blond hair. His face is pale and he is wearing an old and faded out black Coldplay shirt and brown shorts it looks like he just ran a marathon going by the state of his sweaty shirt and windblown hair. That's when I noticed the football in his hand.

'Maybe he's a player?' My thoughts of him were interrupted by a caring voice asking if 'I was ok'

"…" 'Was I ok? I must look like a mess right now sleeping out in the woods with no supplies' 'SAY SOMETHING!' I mentally shouted at myself

"Uh, yeah I'm fine"

"But it looked like something was bothering you a second ago"

"Well why does it matter to you anyway?"

"For starters you're out in the middle of the woods by yourself at", he checks his phone ", 7:46 in the morning and you're asking why I care if you're ok" he replied

'Damn he has a point there' I thought

"Well why are **_you_** out here? Not your everyday morning trail if you ask me" I retorted, avoiding his question.

"Football practice…" he said like it was obvious

"Now answer my question, why are you out here all alone in the middle of the woods this early?"

"It's a long story" I said trying to dissuade him

"Well I'd love to hear it if you wanna tell it" he said

'There's no shaking him hell keep asking until I tell him *sigh* fine I guess there's no choice but to tell him he probably won't care after anyway' I said to myself

"Will you leave if I tell you?" I said looking away from him

"Probably" he said tauntingly

"….Fine"

We both sat down and I was going to start when he cut me off

"Oh by the way the names Peeta, Peeta Mellark" he said

"Pita like the bread?" I asked

"No not like 'Pita bread', my name has two e's"

'Oh' I thought

"Katniss Everdeen" I said

"Katniss…does it stand for anything?" he asked

"It's a plant" I stated

"I'll have to look that up later to see it" he said and smiled a really genuine and happy smile

'Maybe I was wrong about him, and maybe he really does care' I thought 'NO, stop thinking like that it's not like you'll see him again anyway'

"Is it as pretty as you?" he asked bravely the smile still on his face

I stared at him like he was crazy there's nothing pretty about me so I just shrugged it off and started with the story again.

"Back to the story, or are you gonna leave now?" I asked him

"Story please" he said like a five year old, wanting to hear a bedtime story.

I began my story, thinking to myself while talking to him 'Maybe this day isn't as terrible as it seems'

* * *

That was all that my brain could muster like? hate? dunno? Remember reviews are always welcome good or bad and you if haven't already done so please check out my other story The Hockey Game tell me what you think and if I should keep going until next time bye bye


End file.
